


Breaking News

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Never leave a Skywalker in the middle of politics...





	Breaking News

In theory, Anakin was present for a moderately populated Senate session to report on the progress of the war, and try to spur the ones seeking reconciliation and negotiations into supporting more measures to take the effort more aggressively. The Chancellor himself had suggested it, while apologizing that he would not be in that session as he had business to attend.

The paparazzi were out and about in force, even if they mostly looked bored, but after the recent campaign and Anakin's part in making it a smashing success (if he did think so himself), they were hoping to get a good quote. War sold the more exclusive stories at lucrative prices, they were all aware, and increased ad revenue on their holo-net sites.

Maybe Anakin had been left to listen to boring politics for too long. Perhaps he'd just had far too much of death and dying and secrets. Since he was sharing Padmé's pod as a show of faith between factions, for she was still seeking negotiations to turn aside the worst of the violence, he decided it would be a good time to tell her how much he loved her — without realizing that the time for his part of the day was upon them, and thus the audio pickups were directed that way.

"Wife, do you know how much I love you?"

* * *

Yoda felt his ears pin back as he came out of his deep meditation, aware something was awry. He had touched the Force so clearly, seeking Truth, connecting through so many training bonds to the lives he had touched.

Some unknown shade still stood between him and the future, but he knew one thing clearly.

The Order was in the midst of finding new truths for themselves, and it was related to his searching.

"Master, we have an issue," Eeth Koth, currently in Temple recuperating from his injuries, said as he ducked his head inside the meditation chamber. "Reports all over the Temple of unusual behavior, even down to the crechelings raiding the kitchen for sweets.

"But… it might be best to turn on the HoloNet for the worst of it."

Yoda used his cushion to leave the chamber and go to the nearest room with one of the arrays for accessing the HoloNet. Nor did he have to search far, as he found headlines that ranged from "NABOO AND JEDI IN BED TOGETHER" to "Intergalactic Hero's secret marriage to Politician comes to light" with various pictures of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker together in the Senate Chamber itself.

"Hmm. Good to see news other than war, it is," Yoda said with a twist of his unusual humor, while Eeth Koth just stared at him in disbelief.


End file.
